


Long Shadows

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It haunts him, even now.</p><p>Set shortly after <i>The Fix</i>. Waaaangst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ [me_and_the_100](http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/) challenge 130: broken.

It haunts him, even now. The kidnapping, the torture. The heroin.

The bruises are gone, the scars are fading, and the craving no longer rears its ugly head, yet those awful days still weigh on Hutch, still shadow his soul.

He'll get through this. He may be bowed, but he's not broken. I know this, because I know _him_. He's stronger inside than anyone I've ever met, stronger and tougher and better....

But damn, it hurts to see him hurting. 

He'll beat this. Hutch will make it through, out of the shadows, into the light. He will.

He has to.


End file.
